Nothing But Your Friendship
by charles of china
Summary: A half real, half imaginary friendship between Nancy Li and our favourite P&P character. PLZ R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but your friendship

A/N : Finally! I thought I would never write a fanfic with all these things to do. So . MY style. NO romantic "I love you" " You are mine" or " You are beautiful" included. UNDERSTOOD??? LOL.

This happens after Darcy's first proposal…

Chapter 1 In Need And out of Love

Darcy's POV

Nobody understood me. Nobody. They thought that I only needed time to get over all this pain. But it was not.

I needed somebody. Somebody who cared about me. Somebody. Anybody!

Why didn't Charles say anything? Why didn't Georgiana come to me and tell me that she knows it hurts? Where were all my friends when I was in need of them?

In need. That's what I was. In need of one who cares about how I felt… In need of one who understands.

"Elizabeth, I love you." I groaned as my thoughts flew towards the only woman for me. Who could bear this alone? This pain, this anguish, this despair, this...oh my goodness! Just think what would happen if only, if only, if only she said yes!

"Damn her!" I murmured to myself as I hit my fist against the table. "Damn her beautiful eyes, her charm, and her voice!"

Out of love. That's what I was.

In need and out of love.

Please, somebody. Anybody, anybody! Please, please, please!

I closed my eyes, feeling in need of a small rest.

That's how I heard it.

A/N : next Chapter- hero


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hero

"There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid of what you are

There's an answer

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

The sorrow that you know

Will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you know that hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And then you'll finally see the truth

That a hero is in you

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches a hand for you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you know that hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And then you finally see the truth

That the hero lies in you

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time you will find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And when you know that hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And then you finally see the truth

That the hero lies in you.

This song...what was it? It was so…

I felt a sort of warmth over me

"Darcy? I know you are in pain. I can just imagine how you feel man. That's what I'm here for. I want to comfort you, to make you feel better. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lie me down. Take my hand Darcy."

I raised my hand into the air. Rebellious tears ran down my face.

"Darcy…It's all right to cry…"


	3. Chapter 3

Over Time, Over Space

A/N: That was quick, was it not, dear readers? LOL

Nancy's POV

My name is Nancy Li; I'm thirteen years old and live in Montreal, Canada. My Chinese name is Li Xing Lei and am a student in the Villa Saint Marcelline private School for girls. I hang out with my best friends, Carline Festoon and Maria Godson.

My "friendship" with Darcy started when I was in Welcome Class, in Canada. I had no friends. Everybody thought me strange, even crazy, because I didn't like Pokemon or rap, while they were incontestable experts in these subjects and in fashion in general. In other words, I was not accepted because I was different. Only some Chinese girls stayed with me. We always played together, but I need another friend, a friend who would not leave me for the whole world. I have chosen Darcy as an imaginary friend.

That's how it all began.

Even with Carline Festoon and Maria Godson by my side, I could not forget. Nobody accepted my abundant imagination. People accepted me without accepting my imagination. All they saw was an intellectual and talkative "literature freak". Carline was probably the only one who knew my big need-and dependence –on Darcy's friendship, however farfetched or strange it might seem to the others.

Inside me, I knew something -which this friendship wouldn't change. How did I know that? I did not know. All I knew was that I need this friendship, I want this friendship. I have no others desires.

Over space, over time, over every humane and natural obstacle, I stayed loyal to Darcy. As an admirer, as a friend. I loved his presence. I felt so safe and happy at his side-at least, what I imagined as his side. I loved him in a friendly and fraternal way. I have perhaps felt a small romantic admiration for him shortly after I saw the movie "Pride and Prejudice (version 1940), but nothing after a few weeks, a few months. Now I see him as what he really is for me: an imaginary friend and protector.

Over time, over space, I tried to help him out of troubles.

Had he been right in front me I would tell him the truth in these words: "You know, Darcy, I have never cared about the obstacles between I love you as a friend, thats all I know. I stayed loyal to you over space, over time."

Yes, Darcy. Over space, over time.


	4. Chapter 4

One of My Best Friends

A/N: I'm BACK!!! Now, chapter 4 for all of you people…

Darcy's POV

My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy; I'm twenty-eight and work as a private detective. I'm also Charles Bingley's best friend and crazily in love with Elizabeth Bennett, queen of my heart.

Something strange happened these days: I seemed to feel the presence of a young lady without seeing her. I did not know who she was, where she lived and how she looked like: all I knew was that she loved me.

How did I know that? It knew that while hearing one of her speeches, those small speeches that warmed my heart.

It was one of these evenings during which I had endless talks with this new friend of mine. She talked about anecdotes in a certain school named "Villa-Ste-Marcelline". I laughed a little bit in spite of the pain that never disappeared. Then there was a small silence between us, during which, by experience, I knew that she had a much bigger speech to make.

"Darcy?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Darcy… I know that you probably won't believe what I'm gonna say but I just gotta say it's if I don't I'll become a freak…"

"I really love you. Really. As a brother, as a friend. I will never betray you. I loved you from the first time you entered into my life two years ago. At that time I was only eleven and read the book

'Pride and Prejudice', a book that talked about you. I admired your generosity, your courage, your confidence and your sincerity. You were but an idol, an idol that I respected and adored with almost the same feeling that a child should feel for a great person. A year and a half later I began giving you another title from the bottom of my heart: My Friend. Best friend, with a capital B and a capital F. At least, one of my best friends. That's what you were for me half year ago, that's what you are for me now and that's what you'll be for a long, long time."

"I love you too Nancy, as a sister and as a friend." I whispered, touched by all this girl had done for me. "And that's what you are for me: you are one of my best friends"

There was no obstacle in our friendship. It was an almost brotherly feeling of the purest kind. And, most importantly, she was one of my best friends, one that I loved with the same feeling that I felt for Charles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sacrifice and Friendship

A/N: Here you go. My first chapter without a POV. Completely neutral. It happened when Darcy finally won Elizabeth's heart. THEY FINALLY MET!!! WOOHOO!!! LOL.

Darcy felt overwhelmed by happiness. Young, rich, with a high position and engaged to the one he loved…what more could he ask for more? He turned to face his dearest love, Elizabeth.

"I love you darling." He said softly to his beloved fiancée. "You are the most beautiful woman ever." She blushed and looked as adorable as Venus herself.

"So do I my…"

Her words were interrupted by a gunshot which was heard somewhere in the mountain behind them. Two men ran, guns in their hands, as quick as a bolt of lightning. They raised their guns and were ready to shot.

"Good. This happened exactly when I become optimistic about life…and even better, I don't have a gun." He thought bitterly, and, we must admit, a bit frantically.

A dark-haired young girl, of about thirteen years old, jumped in front of Darcy. She had a revolver in her hand and was, too, ready to shot.

"Don't even think about it." She said threateningly.

"Miss," Darcy said, ashamed about being helped by a girl who, in his mind, was weaker than he was.

"It's all right man."

One of the men shot. The shot began. Darcy heard nothing but gunshots for quite a long time. And then-

The girl gasped in pain and put her right arm over her stomach. Darcy ran towards her and putted his arm around her shoulders. She turned her head and smiled at the man she just saved.

"Miss, are you all right?" Darcy asked, feeling guilty and grateful in the same time.

"I am-as long as you really are Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"My name is indeed Fitzwilliam Darcy, at your service, Miss."

"My name is Nancy Li. (A/N: AHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!)."

"Nancy? Is that you?" Darcy asked softly.

"Yes." Was Nancy's reply. Not being able to bear the pain that was getting more and more serious, she fainted with a smile on her face.

Darcy scooped her into his arms and took her into the guestroom in the Loungbourn household. Elizabeth followed him, looking anxiously at the girl.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Elizabeth asked him

"She most certainly will be.' Darcy replied, trying to sound reassured._ At least I hope so,_ he thought.

He opened her clenched fist and saw a small piece of paper. He opened it, read it and widened his eyes: the exact first imaginary conversation between them. He folded it again.

"It's her." He whispered.

That's how a lasting and beautiful friendship began between the Master of Pemberly and an ordinary middle-classed girl, grown gradually into a heroine: by a sacrifice.


	6. Chapter 6

Tea With Darcy

A/N: here you go. Chapter 6.

Nancy woke up from her unconsciousness and looked around, wondering where she was and why. Being a tramp for about three months, she felt as if she was not going to sleep in a decent bed in all her life.

Darcy opened the door gently and entered into the room. He was surprised to Nancy recovered from her unconsciousness. He was also a bit embarrassed and didn't know how to begin a normal conversation with her.

"Would you kindly tell me where I am, sir?" Nancy inquired.

"You are in the guestroom of my fiancée's household, Longbourn." Darcy answered.

"So you are …Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

" Yes."

Nancy, very excited, jumped up from the into Darcy's arms.

"Now, now, Miss, do calm yourself." Said Darcy, while feeling happy that she did it-for an unknown reason.

"Excuse me-I do forget my manners sometimes, especially when I get excited. The truth is, I've following you for months."

Darcy was taken aback. " Following me? What for?"

"To help you whenever I can."

"Thank you." Darcy replied, touched.

Darcy looked at his watch: 4:30pm.

"Would you like to have tea with me?"

"YES!!!"

Darcy smiled and rang the bell. A servant entered.

"Kathy, do bring two cups of tea and two pieces of chocolate cake."

There was a short silence between them.

"Darcy?"

"Yes Nancy?"

"I just want to tell you that I love you and never regretted coming to England of 1811 for you. I will always be there for you. And you can be sure that Nancy Li keeps her word." She gave him her hand. Darcy took it. It was the first time that Darcy felt thrilled to shake someone's hand.

Darcy took up his tea cup. "To our friendship."

"To our friendship." Replied his new friend.

As Nancy took a sip of her tea she smiled. After so many sacrifices, she had won Darcy's friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Knowing Her

A/N: So. Here you go. Chapter 7. Pleas Read and Review.

Darcy's POV

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Nancy would like to know if you are available." My manservant, Edward, said to me.

I smiled.

"Tell her that I'm meeting her in the study."

Edward bowed and went out of my room.

As I was reading a business letter in the study, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Nancy."

The door opened and the young girl entered. I put down the letter and indicated a seat for her. She sat down.

"Is this an official talk my friend?" she asked mischievously.

I smiled. "Nothing official. I just preferred this to any place in the house. It makes me feel…at ease. And you? Which room do you prefer in a house?"

Nancy shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere in which I can imagine you are there."

"Why do you have such affection for me?"

"Is it getting on your nerves? I mean…bothering you?" she asked skeptically.

"No, no, it isn't. I simply thought it quite…unusual. You have no obligation towards my family or me, and it doesn't seem as if you were in great need of my help, so I thought that there might be another reason than gratitude or need."

"Your character attracts me." She answered simply.

"My character?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Kind-hearted, generous, trustworthy, honest but antisocial…do you know how wonderful you are?" she said, looking at me in admiration.

I blushed, half pleased and half embarrassed by her high praise.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"You are welcome."

Short silence.

"Did you have an idol?" she asked me.

"Yes." I answered, smiling. "John Bennett, the author of 'A Spanish Girl in North Pole' (A/N: Don't try to search 'John Bennett' or the title of that book. Both are simply fictional."

"Your fiancée's grandfather." She said with a sly grin.

I jumped.

"Are…you …jesting?"

"I most certainly am not Mr. Darcy." She said in a mockingly serious voice.

"Goodness!!! My idol's granddaughter!!! I am marrying my idol's granddaughter!!!"

"VICTORY!!! I SURPRISED MR.DARCY!!!" She said in playful delight and laughed. I couldn't help joining her. I felt incredibly happy.

Nancy?" I said, after we both calmed ourselves.

"Yes?"

"Does anybody know about this friendship?" I asked her.

"Nearly all my friends and my parents know just how much I cared about you."

That was when the most logical questions come to my mind.

"What does your father do as a living?"

"He's a business. A bookseller, to be precise. His name is Li Buo Tao."

"Li...Bo…I mean Boy…"

She laughed again. "Buo." She said.

"All right…boo…bu…"

"BUO!!!" She said laughing. I joined her again.

"It must be a Chinese name."

"Yep. I'm Chinese."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me for this interruption sir. It is time for dinner and I have the honor to tell you that you talked with Miss Nancy for more than two hours."

Nancy raised her eyebrow. "Quite much of a record, seeing how antisocial you are."

"You would stay for dinner won't you Miss Nancy?" Edward asked her.

"Of course. And, oh, call me Nancy." She said friendly. "Shall we go?" she asked, standing up.

I nodded, secretly pleased with this new friendship and sure that I wasn't going to be the Darcy I was anymore thanks to this brave, loyal, trustworthy, generous and kind-hearted girl. Time proved me right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Other Revelations.

"What are you doing, my darling?" said Mr. Darcy as he approached to his wife.

"Reading a love poem you have composed for me." Said a tearful Elizabeth.

Darcy, perplexed, took the paper and read:

_I search, I search I search and then I found_

_You with your beautiful eyes_

_You with your heartbreaking smile_

_I search, I search and then I found_

_You waiting to be admired_

_You waiting to be loved_

_I search, I search and then I found_

_Amidst the imposing but unattractive trees_

_A small but blossoming flower_

_I search, I search, and then I found_

_You with your fine curl_

_You with your bewitching beauty_

_Queen of the roses, Princess among princesses_

_Thine heart is all I want and need._

"…Thine heart is all I want and need." Darcy read the last verse again. He frowned. "Believe me, my darling, I have written nothing beautiful in my entire life. I have but a rough knowledge of literature, especially poetry. When did you receive this?"

"Two weeks after your first proposal. Are you sure that you weren't inspired by your own passionate love for me, felt so keenly at that time?" Elizabeth asked, herself growing more and more confused.

"How did you know how I felt at that time? It was hidden in the bottom of my heart, and I never told anybody else." Darcy said, surprised.

"If you didn't tell me, then who did?" Elizabeth thought out loud.

"Charles Bingley, perhaps, wrote this poem and other love letters, that were meant for Jane and that have fallen into your hands." Darcy suggested.

"Let's go ask him." Elizabeth said. Darcy nodded and they went to the Bingleys.

At the Bingleys household.

"Darcy, man it's been so long." Bingley said, grinning and shaking hands with his old friend.

"Charles," said Darcy, who, characteristically, got straight to the topic. "Tell me, friend, have you written any love letter that was meant to be for Jane and fell into my wife's hand? And a poem titled 'I Searched I Searched and then I found?'."

"Of course not Darcy, what are you thinking about?" Charles replied, surprised.

"Mr. Collins is most certainly not the author of this poem; he's too practical for that." Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

At that moment, somebody else knocked on the door. Jane went to open it. It was Nancy Li.

"Hi Jane, how's it going?" The young girl said casually.

"I'm fine Nancy. You?"

"Just alright. So Charlie how's the book?" She asked Bingley.

"One of the best I've read. Such an extraordinary adventure." Bingley said enthusiastically.

"Nancy," Darcy said, "Recite the first love letter an anonymous admirer wrote to my wife."

Nancy closed her eyes and began:

"_I have never met any woman even half as beautiful as you are, my queen, only love of my life. Every moment passed with you was as wonderful and joyful as a day passed in Paradise. A single look from you sent me into the sky I love you so much that the genius of Despair and Pain dominated me as you, o queen, and o beauty, refused my proposal. Jealousy, this treacherous feeling, was making my heart burn like fire as I saw you with another. I love you passionately crazily, even desperately. I love you, I love you, and I love you!!! How could you be so cruel to me, how could you, o joy of my heart, o idol of my soul, how could you!!!"_

Nancy stopped her recitation.

"You are the author of the letter…" Darcy said, shocked.

"I am." Nancy said simply. "I wrote the poem, the letters, etc, to make herb understand your love for her. I wanted to help you, since you needed me."

"Are there any other things you want to tell us?" Darcy inquired.

"I left all behind me while coming to England. All. Family. Friends. Education. I left everything behind to follow my own destiny, my dream and my friendship. True that I liked you, but I also wanted to change certain parts of the human history, prevent atrocious things from happening, and thus, change the world. They can take as much time as they like to ponder on my so-called eccentric choice, I shall not regret it." Nancy said calmly.

"Nothing else?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing. I've being honest with you and told you everything." Nancy replied simply.

Darcy nodded and, stretching out his hand, he shook hands with Nancy again. This time, he felt more than pleased at Nancy's revelations. He admired her courage and loyalty.


End file.
